1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of electronic devices, and particularly to a laptop.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic devices, tablet computers have been widely used. One of the reasons is that the tablet computer is convenient to use.
For improving the competitiveness of laptops, various laptops with a mixed configuration have been developed. Such laptops with the mixed configuration may be used as a laptop, and also as a tablet computer.
However, the laptops with the mixed configuration in the conventional technology are similar to the conventional laptops in the configuration, thus it is still inconvenient for a user to use the laptops with the mixed configuration.